The Night Phantom
by Alisa878
Summary: This is a nightmare - every night unknown person attack one of us, try to kill. But who is he? And why does he do this? And the foremost thing - how can we stop him?


**Prologue**

Summer. It seems to be a fun time of the year, but my mood is always constantly bad... Well, how to say - in my life there was a lot of good moments, there was a lot of bad moments, but bad ones are more… Especially a lot of them are in this summer. And I feel that it's obviously not good.

Our family has been more than two weeks vacationing in the resort, which was located in the forest near Venture Falls. Yeah, parents relax on fame, Mandy too, and I... am once again "errand girl" for my older sister. I was in the tense relationships with her for several years - she always was better than me on behavior, intelligence and talent and all the people, from parents and ending with strangers, could not fail to remind her of this. All this has led to the fact that Amanda is very conceited, ceased to see someone other than yourself loved. I always couldn't understand - why nobody notices? And am I really bad?! Though I would someone complimented ...

Our friends, or rather, Mandy's friends - Mike and Bella, our parents' best friends' children and our classmates, this year began to communicate with Mandy less and less - have realized that she is morally crushes them under herself. Wow, she approv the expense of others! My only friend was James - my classmate and Mike and Bella's cousin. We have a lot in common - we both misunderstood people, exclusion from life, closed in ourselves... But for me it was quite enough, he is awesome! But bad luck and misfortune is happening to me - Mandy constantly complained about my parents, even for something I didn't do - it was her pleasure to break my life! And these family holidays was no exception.

This afternoon, when we were in the room with Mandy, I accidentally spilled water on her shirt. She was enraged and immediately complained to the parents once again and share any false details, they are punished me for it and locked me in a room for all day. And there, outside, forest, nature, vacation, weather was lovely... Damn! Again it is all messed up!

Outside the window, somehow became a frown... The clouds came running, the wind howled, as if a storm is coming... I was lying on the bed and tried not to think about something. What do I do? What? I don't know... In my head confused some delusional thoughts, my heart was so disgusting, so disgusting ... Suddenly I heard the click of the lock. It was Mandy.

«Hey, Eva! Eva!» She shouted. «Come on, find a jacket for me, I froze!»

«And why should I look for it?!» I replied. «It's your jacket, look for it for yourself!»

«Do not argue with me! If you will start to be rude once again, I'm such a good long talk about you with our parents, and you'll sit in the room until the end of our vacation!»

«WHAT ?! No, don't you dare!»

«What's going on, girls?» Mom said, entering the room. «What do you cry so, even in the hallway heard!»

«Mom, Eva yelling at me again!» Mandy mumbled pathetically, becoming a «good girl». «I just asked her for help, and she yells at me! Mommy, I'm scared!»

«Eva! What a nightmare! How can you behave with her older sister!»

«Gina, what's happening?» Now, our father asked.

«They're argue again, Lucas, I don't know what to do!»

«I know!» Jumped up as I stung, I said. «We just need to discuss with Mandy about our problems and to establish it all!»

«Here is another matter!» Parents become happy. «Let you walk in the forest and talk to each other, just do not go out too far! And for a short while, the weather is deteriorating... You have one hour! We hope that this time will be enough».

«Ok!» I said with a smile, took my sister by the hand and went out with her from the room. I really knew what to do. I must put an end to this nightmare.

Weather outside was getting worse and worse, as it hinting at something bad... The wind is almost felling to the ground, the sky is becoming almost black because of the abundance of thunderclouds. We spoke with Mandy longer then hour, not noticing how far we've come from the hotel, somewhere towards the rocky cliff. Well, not that spoke - she incessantly told me something stupid, I hang noodles on the ears on what she's wonderful, lovely, that all her love, the world will fall at her feet, not giving me a chance to say one word. And here we come to the edge of the cliff all the way... I wasn't listening to my sister, and wasn't noticing the atrocious weather - the same horrible thought is worrying me – «do it, do it... this is your only chance... this is your only way out of it...» It was awful! How could I think such a thing! But... it really was my only way out of it. I can't take all of this anymore.

«Eva!» Mandy shouted, shivering from the cold and fear. «This cliff is so high, the wind blows me! Especially, we are too far from the hotel, parents will worry. And okay, I'll say it was your fault I was detained. I froze, let's come back!»

«No, » I said.

«What «no»?! I said let's go back!»

«We will not go anywhere from here, yet you do not listen»

«What? Why then I paid you for an hour of my own time, went out with you this far, toll you all this?! I've already explained everything!»

«You did not explain anything to me. You only praise yourself again.»

«What? Praise?! I told it like it is - I'm better than you! That's all, let's go back!»

«Stop!» I yelled and grabbed her by the shoulders. «I've had enough!»

«Hey, stop it, let me go!»

«This is my only chance - the only chance for many years, finally, to express what I think of you! Express all that so grieved in my heart! Pour out my soul! You, you... You're a fool! You're egoist! Egoist and no one else! You don't care about the people around you, so you will not have friends! All of the people will leave you alone! You conceited! And I? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?! When will you stop to break my life?!»

I grabbed my sister furiously by the throat and began to choke her, Mandy tried to fight back from me, and she did it, with all the force she slapped me across the face.

«Get off me!» She shouted. «How dare you do that to me!»

«Shut your mouth! SHUT UP!»

«But I...»

«SILENT! I hate you, I hate you ... I HATE YOU!»

I was so mad that I had already dizzied. I gathered all the forces that were in me, and... pushed her. I pushed Mandy off the cliff! It was a terrible moment, the worst moment in my life - she was crying out of his way, flew down... And she's down there on the ground... Dead... I fell to the ground and screamed as much as I could from fear. After lying on the ground a few seconds, I crawled to the edge of the cliff and looked down again - Mandy was dead... but no, I could see that she moved.

«Mandy! Mandy!» Sobbing with grief and horror, I cried. «MANDY!»

I abruptly jumped up from the ground and ran toward the hotel, ran as fast as I could. There are no more rage and resentment - there is only the desire to help... She's my sister!

After a couple of hours, I was sitting in the hospital's hallway near of Mandy's resuscitation chamber. After a few minutes of unbearable waiting, my parents finally came out. I saw tears in their eyes.

«The doctor said that the situation is deteriorating, » Mom said. «We can lose her!»

«Emmy, what happened there?!» Dad asked. «Mandy slipped and fell? What, what happened?!»

«That was me!» The whole hospital heard my scream. «I pushed her! I did it!»

I abruptly jumped up and ran down the corridor, aimlessly. Running out of the hospital, I raced through the streets. When I reached out home, I came in, shaken up all the rooms in the house, grabbed a big backpack and stuffed it in a certain amount of money, my documents and some clothes and things. I put the note list, I wrote on it, "I'm so sorry" and threw it on the kitchen table. I took the backpack and went out of the house and looked at it. For the last time.

«Well, that's all. Goodbye.»


End file.
